When the Smoke Clears
by Valie
Summary: An old evil comes for Washu and Tsunami. When it's all over, who will be left standing? And what's this of yet another enemy so soon!?
1. Evil Dawning Overhead

When the Smoke Clears by Val  
  
[Chapter 1: Evil Dawning Overhead ]  
  
A dark cloud engulfed the afternoon sky. It rained with no sign of letting up. Washu monitered the strange cloud for the last 3 days but couldn't find anything unusual about it. Although deep down inside she knew it was something more. A knock at her lab door broke her train of thought. About to let the person on the other side of the door have a piece of her mind. She stopped short when she saw the beautiful goddess, Tsunami, step in.  
  
"Hello sister," Tsunami said with a smile.  
  
"Tsunami. It must be something more serious than I thought."  
  
"Yes. That mysterious cloud that has appeared is the first sign of 'her'."  
  
"'Her'? You don't mean!?"  
  
"Yes. Tamusino."  
  
Washu grew silent. The memory of the woman coming back to her slowly. Images of fires and destruction flashed in her mind. For a brief second, Tamusino's face flashed in her mind. The cold eyes full of hate, made her shudder. Tsunami walked over to Washu and placed a hand on her shoulder. Washu looked up at her sister. Concern filled Tsunami's eyes and she sighed.  
  
"Maybe Tenchi can stop her," Washu said, gazing up at the moniter.  
  
"And if he can't? Are you prepared to finish what was started all those years ago?," Tsunami asked with a great sadness in her voice.  
  
"If I have to be the one to end it, then so be it. But let's hope that Tenchi and the Lighthawk Sword can do it."  
  
Tsunami nodded in agreement. The two left the lab to warn the others of the upcoming danger.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Lady Tokimi watched her sisters silently through a special orb. She grinned as she thought of the danger that they obviously faced. She eagerly antipaticated the inevitable upcoming fight. A small cough broke the silent air and she glared at the visitor. But her frown quickly turned into a smile when she saw the woman that stood before her. The woman stood tall for her 5' 7" structure. Her hair was black with two bright yellow stripes flowing down her back. She wore a suit that was skin tight, ascenting her every curve. Around the back of her waist hung a thin cloth that covered her butt and some of her hips. In the front, a pouch hung freely from the belt accompanied by a short stick that looked like it would break from one small touch. She bowed to Lady Tokimi and looked at the goddess through her hair's bangs that hung messily in front ofher eyes.  
  
"You summoned for me?," the woman asked, her voice full of great respect for the goddess.  
  
"Yes indeed. I wanted to make sure that you strike as soon as possible. My feeble minded sisters have already figured out who's behind the cloud," Tokimi said, her voice almost booming through the large room.  
  
"So they know I'm coming. That kinda spoils the surprise but the fun hasn't even begun. I shall make my move tomorrow night."  
  
"Very good, Tamusino. Don't forget to destroy Washu's lab in the process. And if necessary, kill the child that Tsunami resides in."  
  
"As you wish Lady Tokimi."  
  
Tamusino bowed once more and disappeared. Tokimi laughed. She soon would be rid of her sisters and she would be the only goddess in the whole galaxy. Actually the only goddess in all the galaxies. She glanced at the orb once more before it dimmed and she herself disappeared.  
  
Back in the Masaki home...  
  
Everyone was sitting in the dining room waiting for the news that Washu had mentioned. Once they were all gathered together, Tsunami and Washu cleared their throats. All talking quickly died down and the sight of Tsunami made them worry.  
  
"As you all have probably noticed. During the last 3 days, a mysterious cloud has hung over Okayama. At first I had no clue as to where the cloud had originated but it's finally beginning to be clear," Washu said and looked over at Tsunami, who quickly picked up where her sister left off.  
  
"Many years ago, a menace plagued many galaxies and dimensions. This evil killed and destroyed anything it came across. Washu and I had tried to stop it many times but to no avail. The evil was so strong that it couldn't be destroyed. Finally we devised a way to contain it. But apparently it has been set free. It must be stopped or this whole galaxy will be destroyed," Tsunami said.  
  
The worry that everyone had, quickly turned to panic. But they all, except Mihoshi who was crying hysterically, managed to calm down.  
  
"If I may, please," Aeka said standing up. "But you said the evil 'has been set free'. Why and who would want to do such a thing?"  
  
"Very good question. Tsunami and I have a feeling it was Tokimi. But the reason why she did it, is beyond me. Even she can't contol that evil," Washu said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?," Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, we're hoping you will be able to defeat it," Washu said cutely.  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you can generate the Lighthawk wings. Hopefully that will be enough to stop the menace. But if not...," Tsunami said making a small glance at Washu who sighed sadly.  
  
A long silence filled the air. No one moved or spoke. They had a bad feeling about this new 'menace'. Tenchi was scared out of his mind but he knew he had to pull through. For the ones he loved and for the whole galaxy. Ryoko hugged Tenchi tight and said, "You're gonna win! Right Tenchi? For me?"  
  
Aeka shook with anger and lunged at the space pirate, knocking all three to the ground. Ryoko smirked at Aeka.  
  
"He's gonna beat that evil for me!," Ryoko enticed.  
  
"No! He's going to beat it for me!," Aeka shouted growing angrier and angrier.  
  
"For me! You old hag!"  
  
"Wha!!? How dare you!," Aeka's logs began to form around her.  
  
"Girls! Please don't! Someone's goning to get hurt!," Tenchi shouted in fear.  
  
"Hush you!," Ryoko said and a energy ball formed in her hand.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko both blasted each other at the same time. Since they were so close, the blast sent them both flying to opposite ends of the room. Everyone else was burnt and bruised after the explosion. When everything cleared, Tsunami and Washu looked at the wreckage of the room from the safety of their shield bubbles. Half the floor was missing and Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Tenchi were dazed form the blast. Ryoko and Aeka groaned from their spots. Aeka had ended up in the kitchen whilest Ryoko had ended up almost in the backyard. Tsunami and Washu both shook their heads and laughed.  
  
**To Be Continued** 


	2. How Will They Stop It?

When the Smoke Clears by Val  
  
[Chapter 2: How Will They Stop It?]  
  
The dark cloud that had engulfed the sky for the last 3 days, grew larger. A horrible storm started overnight, showing no signs of stopping. Washu's fears seem to grow with each crash of thunder and flash of lightening. She knew it wouldn't be long before Tamusino would appear. Maybe within the next 12 hours according to her calculations, but she couldn't be exactly sure. A knock at her door made her jump.  
  
"Well you seem kind of jumpy," Ryoko said entering the lab.  
  
"....."  
  
"Washu...," she was cut off by a sharp glare from her mother. "I mean, Mom. I just kinda noticed that you seemed worried."  
  
Washu sighed and looked at the moniter that showed the raging storm outside. Ryoko approached her mother, wanting to know. Normally in the past, Ryoko could've cared less about her mother's emotions. But lately she seemed more concerned. An unseen bond was beginning to bring them closer as time went on. Ryoko had noticed the strange way Washu had acted the night before. Almost as if she was suffering inwardly. The thing that bothered her the most was when Tsunami had said that if Tenchi couldn't beat the evil and Washu simply sighed.  
  
"Washu...eh...I mean Mom, what's gonna happen if Tenchi can't beat the evil?"  
  
"Then... I'll after to do it..."  
  
"You? Why you?"  
  
"Don't worry, little Ryoko. Hopefully you won't have to find out. But if worst comes to worst, then you'll find out."  
  
Ryoko opened her mouth to ask something else but she was cut short by the sound of Washu's crab bell. They both turned toward the door and watched as Tsunami stepped in. Her face was caped in worried and she seemed to have something urgent to say.  
  
"Washu! That menace will strike tonight!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Look at your moniter."  
  
Washu did as she was told and at first saw nothing but the pouring rain. A flash of lightening crossed the dark sky. That's when she saw it. A faint smiling face seemed to be peering from the cloud, almost mocking them. The smile was that of pure evil. Washu cursed under her breath as she realized that Tsunami was right. It had been many years since they dealt with Tamusino but she still knew the tell-tale signs of her arrival. Within minutes everyone in the household, was gathered together.  
  
"We're sorry to inform you all. But the enemy will strike tonight. Probably around midnight. Those who believe they can help in any way, please step forward," Washu said.  
  
No one moved. Suddenly Tenchi yelped out in pain and jumped forward. Looking back, he saw his grandfather whistling and looking around. Tenchi was just about to say something when Washu tugged at his sleeve. He looked down to see the scientist smiling at him. He gulped as he suddenly realized what happened.  
  
"How nice of you to 'jump' at the opportunity, Tenchi. You're such a good boy! Come with me now," she said and dragged him into her lab.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Tsunami then cleared her throat.  
  
"Ryoko. If all fails, you might have to help you're mother in this fight."  
  
"....."  
  
"So the nasty old space pirate is afraid to fight and possibly lose? Or even worst: die?," Aeka taunted, feeling the need to help ease Ryoko about the fight.  
  
"Grrrr... No! I'm not afraid! I'm not gonna die because I'm not gonna lose!," Ryoko shouted.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Humph! You just wait and see!"  
  
The two turned away and refused to look at each other. Tsunami sighed, wondering how this rude woman was her niece. But something about Ryoko reminded her of her sister. Was it her arrogance? Or her determination to prove others wrong? Hm... something for her to think about later after this was all over. Supposing they won, that is.  
  
Somewhere far away, Lady Tokimi watched the events on her special orb...  
  
"Lady Tokimi?," a masculine voice from almost out of nowhere asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really going to go through with this? After all, those are your own flesh and blood that you are willing to sacrifice."  
  
"Sometimes we have to sacrifice are own blood to achieve greatness," she simply answered.  
  
"But...!"  
  
"Do you dare oppose my decision, Jin?"  
  
"No ma'am.," he said.  
  
"Very wise. Now is that the only reason you've decided to disturb me?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
She finally turned toward him. His hair was a light blue mess that hung messily about his head. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a gray cape. His black pants were slightly baggy to allow him freedom to move comfortably or quickly, if in battle. And his combat boots shone strangely for the color of mud brown. The butt of his gun stuck out of his pants, gleaming with a bright metalica shine. He bowed down in front of Tokimi to show his respect and fear of her. On one knee and his head hung down, he stated his business.  
  
"Word was spread about you releasing Tamusino from her confinement. We at first hoped it not to be true but now I clearly know that it is."  
  
"And?," Tokimi asked growing impatient.  
  
"We wanted to make sure that you put her back again. Otherwise we will be forced to take drastic action against her."  
  
"You really think you puny mortals will be able to stop her? I have no control over her! Let her roam the universe destroying one planet after the other for all I care. But remember one thing, Jin. She can't be stopped."  
  
Jin looked up into the cold and emotionless eyes of Tokimi. Standing and straighting his 6'1" size, he walked away. Pausing only to say, "But she can be concealed and confined."  
  
**To Be Continued** 


	3. Death and Beginnings

When the Smoke Clears by Val  
  
[Chapter 3: Death and Beginnings]  
  
Sasami tossed and turned in her sleep. A nightmare behind the child's sweating. She screamed out and Aeka was quickly by her side. Shaking her gently, Aeka called out her sister's name. Sasami finally awoke, tears streaming down her eyes. She hugged her sister tightly and cried on her shoulder. When she finally calmed down, Aeka asked what had her dream been about. Sasami looked unusually pale in the dimly lit room as she told her sister.  
  
In her dream, she had been watching a fight between two people. A third person joined the fight. It was a horrible fight. She saw one of them fall to the ground. One of the others viciously attacked the other. The air was filled with screaming as she looked at the person on the floor. At first she wasn't sure of exactly who it was that laid on the floor slowly dieing. When she did finally catch a glimpse of the face, it was Tenchi. He was dieing in front of. That's when she let out a loud scream and ran towards him. But just when she reached him, something pierced her side and she saw blood dropping to the floor. At that point she had woken up.  
  
When she finished, she noticed Washu at the door. The scientist's face was full of shock. She wanted to believe that it was only a nightmare and not one of her premonitions of the future. But she knew it was. It seemed the upcoming battle would take a turn for the worst. This was going to be a problem.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"It's time for my revenge!," Tamusino said as she carefully teleported to the Masaki residence.  
  
Inside it was dark. Not a light could be seen. A casual observer would've said everyone inside was asleep, but she knew better. She knew they were in there waiting for her. Quickly eyeing her surroundings, she decided that the best mode of action was a direct attack on the house. She phased back 100 yards and sent a single energy blast toward the side of the house. The blast was enough to completely take out one whole side of the the house.  
  
Inside...  
  
"Shit! What was that!?," Ryoko yelled angrily having been almost killed by the blast.  
  
"It's time," Washu said turning away from the others and heading outside.  
  
When she got outside, she immediately saw Tamusino. They had somewhat of a stare down before everyone else finally made it outside. The others were confused when they saw Tamusino.  
  
"That's the menace that terrorized galaxies? Hahaha!!," Ryoko laughed.  
  
"She's stronger than what she looks," Washu said and turned to Tenchi. "You must destroy her! Don't let her appearance fool you."  
  
"But, I don't know if I can fight a woman..."  
  
"Sure you can! Just think of her as another enemy who must be destroyed."  
  
"But...!"  
  
Washu was about to say something when a energy blast went crashing into the house, just above their heads. They all ran for cover as the house collasped in. They looked sadly at where the house use to stand before turning their attention to the one behind it.  
  
Tamusino laughed. An evil laughter, full of hate. Tenchi transformed into his Lighthawk outfiit. Tamusino watched Tenchi with some interest. Once his transformation was complete, his Lighthawk Sword appeared before him. Grabbing it, he then turned his attention to Tamusino. He took a fighting stance, ready for whatever she had. The others watched from some distance away.  
  
"Well?," Tenchi asked, a tinge of fear in that one word.  
  
"You dare to challenge me? You will not win this, you know. I am much stronger than any mere mortal is!," Tamusino said.  
  
Her words seemed to almost unfaze him. Though he was frightened, he let out a battle cry and lunged at her. Just as he was about to make contact with her, she disappeared. Tenchi looked around quickly, wondering what she was planning. Suddenly, he felt a large blast almost hit his side, luckily his shield blocked it.  
  
"Interesting...," came the eerie voice from behind him.  
  
Tenchi spun around but saw nothing. Another blast came from behind him but was blocked by his shield easily. However, he couldn't block the blast from above so quickly since they seem to be shot at the same time. He let out a cry of pain and realized he couldn't move his left arm. Now he was terrified but he knew he had to battle on. Tamusino's laugh pierced the almost still air.  
  
"You're relentless aren't you? Or is that you wanna die tonight? Maybe this will help you," she said as a green light formed in her hands.  
  
"Tenchi! Move out of there!," Washu shouted.  
  
She ran towards him but didn't make it to him on time. Washu watched horrified as Tamusino aimed her blast at Tenchi, who seemed paralyzed to the spot.  
  
"Tenchi! Watch out!," Washu cried out again.  
  
But she was too late. Tenchi flew backwards as the green blast sent him sailing. When he stopped moving, Washu knew this was the last straw.  
  
"Tamusino! How dare you hurt someone I love! Now you must pay!," Washu screamed and started glowing a strange blue.  
  
Tamusino looked startled for a minute, then she smirked.  
  
"Well, well. It's been a long time since I've seen this side of you."  
  
"I didn't want it to come to this," Washu said, the blue glow almost blinding those around her.  
  
"Don't you think I'm much stronger now? Do you think, you can use the same tricks on me? Come now. Let's fight!"  
  
With a scream, Tamusino flew at Washu faster than anyone could see. A great burst of light erupted as the two collided. They jumped back from each other and did it again. A scream finally pierced the air. It was Sasami. She was running towards the half-dead Tenchi.  
  
"I don't think so," Tamusino said and zapped an energy bolt at Sasami.  
  
Sasami screamed as it ripped through her side. As she fell to her knees, she looked down and saw a large hole in her side. Tears slid down her cheeks as she collasped forward on to the ground. Aeka was soon by her side holding her closely.  
  
"Sasami! Don't die! Please don't die!," Aeka begged.  
  
"A-aeka? Don't cry," Sasami said reaching up and wiping a tear from her sister's eye. "I'll be okay. I promise."  
  
With a sharp last breathe, Sasami closed her eyes. Aeka broke into a fit of uncontrollable sobs and pleas. Everyone was in tears, even Ryoko had to wipe her eyes a million times to stop the tears. Aeka cradled her dead sister as Washu and Tamusino continued their fight.  
  
"You monster!," Washu shouted, leaping at Tamusino with an energy sword.  
  
"You're too kind," she smirked and blocked the sword with an energy sword of her own.  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
Washu jumped back and with a sly grin, she threw an energy blast at Tamusino and vanished before it made contact. As Tamusino avoided the attack, she didn't see Washu appear behind her. With a smirk of her own, Washu stabbed Tamusino in the back with her energy sword. As the villian drop down to her knees, she turned around to see Washu standing over her. Washu glared down at her and slashed her across the face with a quick thrust of her sword.  
  
"Now I'll put you back in your confinement!"  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"Yes I can! A monster like you doesn't deserve to be free. Your a heartless creature with no hope for an end. So I'll put you away again," Washu said.  
  
The blue aura around her changed to a bright red and a portal opened into subspace. Tamusino stared at the endless darkness before her and for once in her long life, she was scared. Washu mumbled some words and Tamusino rose from the ground and was sucked slowly into the portal. A single tear ran down her face. As strong as she was, she couldn't fight this no matter what. Once inside, the portal closed quickly Tamusino. The immortal woman curled up into a ball and cried for the first time. The slice from Washu's sword never healed, scarring her forever...  
  
Back at the Masaki site...  
  
The strange light around Washu disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. She looked around, examining the destruction in the light of the early morning sun. The house was, of course, nothing but rumble and the surrounding land had alot of craters from where random blasts had hit. Her emerald eyes finally fell on her friends.  
  
Mihoshi slept with her head on Kiyone's lap. Kiyone looked down at Mihoshi from time to time and smiled as she stroked her hair. Aeka was a complete wreck. She sat by the lake's edge with her face buried into her knees. It was hard to tell whether she was crying or sleeping. Best guess, was that she cried herself to sleep. Washu's eyes slowly crept over to Sasami's small body. A large brown stain seemed to circle her on the grass. With tears in her eyes, she looked away only to see Ryoko hovering over Tenchi. The saddest look on her face. Washu knew that Tenchi would've never survived that blast. 'If only I'd been a faster. I could've saved him, maybe even Sasami as well' Washu thought sadly to herself.  
  
A voice suddenly pierced her thoughts.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Tsunami?"  
  
"Hai. I'm safe. For now anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Sasami dead, I've lost my physical self. You need to bring me back to your dimension so I can revive Sasami and get my physical self back. Otherwise, I can't help you."  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"You know you're not allowed to revive mortals, only I can. I must revive Tenchi so we can prepare for our new enemy."  
  
"Tokimi...," Washu growled.  
  
"Hai, sister. But don't worry. We can beat her, we always have. I must go now. Please come quickly for me...," her voice faded away.  
  
Washu sighed deeply. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get Tsunami back from the dimension she currently resided in. She would need the others help. Not only to get Tsunami back but as well as to help saving the world. No. Not even. They had to save the universe from Tokimi...  
  
**To Be Contiuned** 


End file.
